Preparations
by XxTwilit StrifexX
Summary: My friend and I were bored... We both portray Zexion in roleplays and I portray Larxene. This is a one shot because sadly, my friend is now in college and no longer has time to spare.


The blonde kicked Axel in the stomach, sending him flying. Larxene smirked as the red-headed pyro was knocked against the wall. He had gone into her room, planning on pranking her when she wasn't around on a mission. Big mistake.

She smiled as she saw the grimace forming on the pyromaniac's face as she stepped closer, kunai now pinning him by the hood into the wall he had been practically flung into. A single gloved finger played at his jaw line, her electricity playing between the leather and skin. With only a few more sparks she had summoned her kunai in her free hand and slashed his coat open, causing long, thin cuts to appear in his skin.

Axel screamed, and Larxene laughed.

"Oh, you know it isn't that bad, Axie." She stated matter-of-factly as she smirked at him. For someone foolish enough to waltz into her room without permission he had a low pain tolerance when it came to electricity. The pyro glared at her when she mentioned the nickname but screamed once again as a foot collided into his side, sending more electricity coursing through his nervous system. the blonde rolled her eyes and sighed, brushing his cheek once again before he passed out.

"_Never _go into my room again." She turned away from him and started heading down the hall, all the more cheerful now that she had gotten her revenge. Nothing could end this high.

Well, almost nothing.

"What's got you in such a great mood, XII?"

Larxene stopped in her tracks and turned to face her superior, grinning. "Nothing of your concern, VI."

"Really? If it concerns volts of electricity running through Axel, it's certainly a concern of mine." _The Savage Nymph _blinked at his words, a little surprised by this. "You weren't quiet about it."

"Can't help is he didn't want to play along," she staed, shrugging. _More like 'Can't help it if he's a snoop who loves going through everyone else's things...'_ She noticed a small grin play across Zexion's lips just before it faded, growing serious once more.

"Aren't you supposed to be making preparations?"

Larxene sighed. _Again with the preparations? _"It's mostly taken care of on my end."

"Oh, really? I seem to have missed you doing any work at all."

_Well excuse me but you're not exactly all-knowing, are you? _Larxene glared at _the Cloaked Schemer,_ earning an unimpressed look.

"If you'll excuse me, I have more pressing matters to attend to." He started walking away, and part of Larxene told her to keep her mouth shut. Then again, she never really listened to that voice.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you or whatever not to be so serious all the time."

"Perhaps not," he responded, turning back to face her, scowling. "But if I didn't, none of you neophytes would. I don't see why the Superior has chosen to send three of you."

She rolled her eyes. It's not like they were incapable of watching over the upper floors of Castle Oblivion, awaiting Sora's arrival. "Well, then why not ask him yourself?"

"Partially because it's usually unwise to question his judgement."

What was that? A memory of fear? Larxene smirked at him tauntingly, deciding to try and play off of this. "Well, find the answer out for yourself and let me know. You're the _Schemer._"

"Thank Kingdom for that," he retorted, sending the blonde a glare. "I'd hate to see what would befall the Organization were it left in your hands."

Oh, the irony in his words...yet he did not know of the plans Marluxia had already created. She let a small laugh escape her lips at the thought, making it seem innocent...er. "Then be glad you won't have to."

"Hmm. If you're quite finished?"

Larxene turned away and took a few steps, sighing. "And to think I was in a good _mood...,_" she added with a wave of her hand.

"You're quite volatile, aren't you?"

Larxene rolled her eyes and half turned to see Zexion facing her once again. "Must come with the element."

The silver haired man chuckled, causing Larxene to blink. "Should I consider myself lucky to not be tied down to such things?"

Yes, it was an honest question. Yes, Larxene had been in a good un-mood. And yes, she shouldn't have taken it to the void that once was her heart, but what she had said she meant as a joke. Sparks coiled around her like snakes, yet as she calmed they evaporated.

"Do my words incite you?"

"Have you become blind in your uncovered eye?" _Because if you haven't, I'm planning on changing that pretty damn soon._

"You're the one to be mocking hairstyles."

Ugh. Again he couldn't take a joke and had to turn it against her. What next?

"Oh har har," _the Savage Nymph _replied, glaring at Zexion as he just stood there, smiling at her mockingly. There was silence for a moment as the two stared each other down. A smirk formed across Larxene's lips as she muttered a single word: "Emo..." She grinned as Zexion blinked from what she had said. He obviously wasn't expecting that...especially from a subordinate.

"... What did you just call me?"

"Oh, you heard me."

"Perhaps you'd care to repeat yourself?" the _Schemer_ ordered, venom dripping from his words.

Only after a pause did Larxene oblige the man with her answer. "Emo kid."

"You're a fool," he snarled at her. Larxene couldn't help but laugh at how worked up he had become over what she had said. _Oh NOW who's the volatile one? _

"Am I? At least I'm not mistaken for a depressed teenager." _The Nymph_ grinned.

That was, until Zexion took a step towards her. She didn't even budge as he took another step. The small height difference was becoming apparent as he began look down upon her. _"You're pushing your luck, XII."_

The statement echoed in her mind as the hallway around them began to darken. She didn't like this...

"Well? Are you going to continue your useless taunts?" Larxene took a step back, instantly regretting it. _Big mistake._ Zexion took the opportunity and rushed foward, slamming the blonde into the wall.

"What are you-?!" She stopped in mid sentence, his smirk angering her.

"Are you going to continue these ridiculous statements, or are you going to listen to your elders for once? can tell you... One decision is much wiser than the other." She frowned, deciding to keep her mouth shut. _"Well?"_ Ugh. Did he need it in writing?! The _Nymph_ mumbled under her breath as he presed closer to her body. He had her arms pinned to the wall by her wrists...with his hands. Big mistake if you weren't wearing rubber gloves.

_"I didn't catch that,"_ the _Schemer_ whispered in her ear. His breath on her neck made her shiver.

"I'll...stop."

He chuckled at his easy victory, but still didn't release his grip. _Tick-tock._ "I didn't expect you to give in so easily. Honestly, XII. I would expect more of someone who so enjoys others pain."

_That did it._ Larxene smirked as she started sparking, but only enough to make Zexion wince. She wanted her revenge to last longer...though that plan was known to fail. "_Let me go!"_

"I don't think Iwill. I'm rather enjoying myself." He grinned as Larxene rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh,_ now_ you take my advice and have fun."

His face grew serious once again, still refusing to release his grip on her as the blonde stared at him. "You give yourself too much credit. You disappoint me. Are you truly so easily paralyzed?" he asked as he leaned away. This was the opportunity Larxene was waiting for. She attempted to twist one hand free of his grasp as she sparked, causing the _Schemer_ to release it in shock. Literally. The _Nymph_ summoned her kunai in her free hand, slashing the man with them as she bitch-slapped him across the face. He deserved that one, the ass-hole.

"To answer your question... _no!"_

Zexion glared at her, a gash across his face yet he refused to release her from his grasp. Instead, the _Schemer,_ to Larxene's surprise, twisted his grip, grabbing both her wrists with a single hand. The hallway grew darker than night around them, the shadows so thick she could almost taste them. _The Savage Nymph_ glared at him as he wiped a trickle of blood from his face as she struggled to regain her freedom. What she hated most was the fact that the only thing she could see was _him_ in this illusion. She tried kicking, but felt something against her boots, keeping her feet in place. _What the freaking hell?!_ She looked down, only to see shadows wrapping around her ankles, keeping her feet firmly against the wall. She seethed as her gaze returned to her elder, the memory of hatred flaring in her eyes

"Damn it, ba-!"

Zexion smirked at the false anger and met lips with her, cutting her off in mid sentence. How easy it was to mess with the blonde's head. He could sense the _Nymph's_ eyes widen in surprise as he grabbed her chin with his free hand, deepening the kiss. The _Schemer_ released her wrists and pressed her shoulder against the wall, allowing the blonde's arms to fall to her sides.

As he felt her relax against him, Zexion pulled away by a fraction of an inch. "Remember where you stand, XII," he growled at the neophyte. The silver-haired man smirked as the lower ranking Nobody blinked in surprise and confusion.

Larxene blinked once more, the falsified anger returning in her eyes. How easy it was to mess with her falsified emotions. She slapped him across the face with a gloved hand, but he refrained from saying anything. Zexion straightened himself and turned away, dissipating the shadows as he walked away.

However, before he walked out of hearing distance he heard Larxene's angered stomping headed the other way.

"Emo bastard."


End file.
